Pages
by gaaraluver45
Summary: He spilled his heart out on those pages, revealing his inner most feelings. She found them, scattered around in a broken journal. She just took it upon herself to read it.GaaSaku. Lemon, one-shot.


**I don't own Naruto. Hope you enjoy the story.**

_

* * *

__What happens to a man when  
He spills his heart on a page and  
He watches words flow away then  
His feelings lie on the page alone  
There waiting  
For someone who cares to read them  
To open their eyes to see them;_

_'Every last one of them don't know me, they don't know _**me.**_'_

Gaara sighed for the upteenth time, pressing the pencil harder against the page of his journal to the point where you could hear the sound of it breaking. He wrote once more; every feeling and thought he had that day. Thoughts you couldn't comprehend, sadness that was read upon every page. It was heartbreaking, shattering. No one touched it, the property was his.

_'They laugh, they play their little sick games until they get bored and stop playing. The monster inside me pulses with anger and my adrenaline pumps by just thinking of how to get rid of them.'_

And he continued writing, until the point of his pencil broke completely. He scowled and cursed under his breath, alarming every student around him. They looked at him, but hurriedly looked away once he glared. The red head slammed his journal shut, giving everyone the 'evil eye' until the bell rang.

Quickly, he gathered his things and left the classroom. Everyday his eyes were glued up on the floor, not even watching where he was going. What was worse, a girl was going the same way and was chatting with her best friend to look in front of her. So they collided.

He fell backwards and landed on his bottom, looking at the girl who fell in front of him in the same position. He noticed the pink hair almost immediately; she wasn't hard to miss. Neither were her emerald green eyes. Gaara rolled his eyes and mumbled, "Watch where you are going," before grabbing his stuff once again. He lifted himself off the ground and began walking the other way.

Sakura rubbed her shoulder in pain, for that's what collided into the boy in front of her. She knew Gaara from english, but never really talked to him. Looking around, she noticed a small little book laying against the ground.

She scurried to her feet and quickly picked it up, noticing the word "JOURNAL" written on the top. With no name, she had to figure it belonged to the boy she ran into. But when she tried finding him; he was nowhere to be found. So she put it in her backpack and went to join her best friend once again.

Once Gaara was away from the school and in the safety of his own home, he threw his backpack onto his bed. He started going through it to find the journal so he could write some more of his thoughts down, but then started to panic when he noticed it's absence.

Thinking back to what had happened in the hallway, his eyes hardened at the thought. She must have stolen it from him when they fell. How he hadn't notice, he doesn't really know. That journal was his prized possession, holding most darkest secrets. If she read it...

But she _won't. _He reminded himself. She knew who it belonged to and knew the consequences of if she did read it. Yeah, everything was going to be fine.

Sakura pounced on her pink furry bed, snuggling into the pillows. She sighed happily, before grabbing her backpack and rummaging through it. She tried feeling around for her homework, but when she felt an unfamiliar presence, she grabbed the source and pulled it out.

Then it occured to her; this was Gaara's journal. What was written in it, had to be sacred. But she couldn't help but be curious, he was a little insane. She wanted to know the real Gaara, his _real _thoughts about life. Why she was so interested, she didn't know...

She quickly put it on her nightstand, trying to control her curiousity. Sakura grabbed her pencil and her homework, before starting to work on it.

oOoOOoOOoo

_The next day  
_  
"I know you have it, give it to me." He held out his hand for her to place his journal inside. She blinked, trying to rack her brain in just to what he was talking about.

"Um, what is it exactly you're looking for Gaara?"

"What am I looking for? You stupid bitch, I'm looking for my _fucking _journal. Give it back," Gaara scowled and tried to surpress his anger. If he didn't do so, the monster inside him would have just smacked the bitch across the face. But when he saw her emerald eyes widen in surprise, then darken in anger, he felt himself feeling quite intrigued.

"It's at my house you dumb fuck," She spat. "I'll give it back tomorrow."

"Did you read it?" After he asked, Sakura quickly shook her head no. If he had thought she read it; what would he have done? It was Gaara, after all... a scary menacing boy... who didn't take any shit.

Sakura shuddered.

"Good,"

That was the last statement spoken between the two of them before the bell rang and the teacher walked in. Her name was Kurenai, with long black hair and red eyes. She was beautiful and pregnant, currently seeing the other teacher, Asuma Sarutobi.

She announced they would be doing a project on the old play of Romeo and Juliet. Kurenai assigned them partners this time, instead of letting them choose. A groan was heard from the class, but they quickly shutted up once she glared at them.

Sakura barely listened as Kurenai read the partners out loud until she heard her name. And the other name she never wanted to hear was working with her.

"Sakura Haruno... and Gaara Sabaku No."

Gaara turned and gave her a sickening smile that made her want to vomit. Of all the people Kurenai had to put her with, she let her work this freak? Sakura slammed her head on the desk and whimpered. She couldn't see the twisted smirk upon his face the whole time.

oOoOoOOooo

Sakura stared at the journal in anger. "Damn you," She spat. If that thing hadn't fallen out of Gaara's bag and into her hands, he wouldn't be pestering her every day about it. She kept forgetting it as they worked on the project, unwillingly, together. She said to come to her house and pick it up, but he refused.

She blinked and opened the first page. It had his name written in it in messy scribbled letters. She was amazed at how horrible his hand writing was. That is until she turned the next page and saw it written beautifully. Sakura shook her head. He couldn't write his name, but he could write everything else?

Her emerald eyes scanned the first page, knowing this was wrong. But she couldn't help it. Gaara interested her and it in fact did scare her with how much he did.

_'So here I am, Gaara Sabaku No... the youngest of the Sabaku family. Temari and Kankuro are somewhere in Suna, leaving me here in this hellhole. I don't want to be here, I want to die. I'm a monster and everyone knows it, so they should kill me and get it over with. The Devil and I will be laughing as we both burn in the depths of hell...'_

Tears were forming in her eyes as she read on, the page after the next, then another. His whole life was filled with such sorrow. She was surprised he's lasted this long.

_'My father drank, abused drugs, even me. My whole life was a broken tool, waiting to be fixed by people who didn't want to fix it. I did all I could to get attention, cutting, drinking, smoking, and nothing worked. After my mother died after giving birth to me, that's all my father did. Called me things like __**Monster.**__ He hit me, cut me, bruised me... Even the teachers didn't give a shit.'_

"Even the teachers... didn't care." Sakura's voice sounded hollow, how could someone do this to their little boy? She turned the page and gulped.

_'I started Konoha High with people calling me names. Sasuke Uchiha and his little whore of a girlfriend, Ino Yamanaka, called me every name in the book. Everyone except the girl with pink hair. She had glared at them, even yelled at them for being so rude to the new kid. They ignored her and she looked at me with sorry-filled eyes.. To be truthful, I should like her. BUT I HATE HER.'_

Her heart clenched in fear and she dreaded of what she was going to read next. If she continued reading, she feared what Gaara would do to her. He scared her. He hated her. What would happen next? If she continued reading... he would possibly kill her...

But she turned another page.

_**'I HATE HER. I HATE HER. I HATE HER. **__Dammit, I'm lying. A woman, like this Sakura Haruno, had never interested me before. But she had pink hair and piercing emerald eyes for christ's sake. Then I felt my heart pounding every time she walked near. She was like the angel in my life. She always wore white dresses to school, or even white clothing. She must have hidden wings somewhere..'_

Sakura giggled softly and felt her hand upon her chest, feeling her rapidly beating heart. Gaara hated her, but he also thought of her as his angel? Was he some kind of poet deep inside? With everything he has been through, she wouldn't be surprised with his high level of thinking.

Her eyes roamed the next page, then the next, her curiousity coming to an end. The last page was the most interesting. Gaara didn't finish the sentence. In fact she could see a pencil marking end after the word, "LOVE". He must have been in a rush to leave the school.

Before she closed it and went to bed, Sakura took a pencil and wrote something next to the last word she read. Closing the journal, she set it on her nightstand next to her and curled under her covers to get some sleep.

A few hours into the night, Sakura felt herself being watched. She cracked an eye open, trying to ajust to the darkness surrounding her. She sighed, before closing her eyes and trying to go back to sleep again. Until she heard a knock on her window.

Sakura felt her heart slamming against her chest and she quickly turned her lamp on. Gaara's face could be plainly seen through the window and she sighed with relief. For some reason, she knew he wouldn't hurt her.

So she unwrapped herself and walked over to him, opening the window so he could climb in. After he did so, he closed the window tight and locked it.

"I thought you wouldn't come here to get it," She stated quietly.

"You were too slow with getting it back to me..."

Gaara walked past her and grabbed his journal, putting it into his jacket pocket. He stared at the floor with his jade green eyes and sighed in irritation. But once she spoke, his eyes widened.

"I read your journal, I know you better now."

"You shouldn't take things that aren't yours." He stated it as if she stole it. She scoffed and turned to face him, only to see his back turned towards her. Gaara was brushing his fingertips against the wooden surface of her nightstand.

"I didn't t-take it... it fell and I saw it... and f-forgot-"

He turned suddenly and grabbed at her arms, holding onto them tightly. Sakura knew she was going to get bruises there with how hard her was holding her. She winced in pain.

"Damn you... I can't be mad at you. I can't hate you. All I want to do it hold you and touch you, kiss you with all the passion I've never had. Why can't I, Sakura?" He breathed into her ear and she felt her knees buckling, until he held her up.

"Read the last page of your journal..."

Sakura grabbed it from his pocket and handed it to him. He looked at her with confusion, but opened it anyway. Gaara's eyes widened and his jaw dropped at what it said.

_'And I've never thought to ever feel this emotion, this love. I've figured it out, I love- __**Sakura.**__'_

He looked up at her as she brushed the strands of hair that covered his kanji tattoo meaning love. Sakura kissed the scar there and let her lips linger, until she backed away.

"You wrote that?"

"Yes..."

She caressed his cheek and he took a deep breath. The monster inside him told him that this was going to be a bad idea and that he should not do it. But before he could regain control of himself, he smashed his lips on hers.

Their tongues entangled together for dominance, until he pulled away, licking away the saliva that drenched from her mouth. A small blush was imprinted on her cheeks and before she knew it, he had her on the bed, naked. His mouth ravished hers again, while his fingers brushed against her pale skin.

His icy touch was then warmed by her warmth.

After he pulled away at his clothes, Gaara pushed inside her and she couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her lips. He smirked and kissed her again, staring into her half-lidded eyes with his own.

Once they both came, he pulled out and landed on the bed beside her. Gaara kissed her cheek, holding her against him tightly while his heart continued beating at a fast rate.

"I-I love you... my angel.."

Sakura smiled.

"I love you too, my little devil."

_'Ashes to ashes,_

_Dust to dust,_

_My heart lingers in sadness,_

_As I look at my little angel in lust.'_


End file.
